


The First Kiss

by luci_cc_33



Category: Original Work, The Borrowers - All Media Types, g/t - Fandom, origial characters - Fandom
Genre: English, M/M, Shy, Spanish, TINY - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luci_cc_33/pseuds/luci_cc_33
Summary: The story is about boy x boy g/t. and their first kiss.
Relationships: Human/Borrower, Tiny/Human
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is about boy x boy g/t. and their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’ve finished it. Sorry for my bad english.
> 
> English is not my first language, but i am going to write the text in both Spanish and English, sorry for the possible failures. Also, I've been many years that i don’t write any text and less in story format, and when i say many, they are many.
> 
> The story is about boy x boy g/t. I’m sorry that the characters don’t have any name yet.

#  **The First Kiss**

Finally the day had come, although neither of the two had expected that all began with a simple comment and a couple of jokes, they know that it’s the moment. The boys are very nervous, a awkward silence invades them and they don’t know what to do. They know that one of them will have to take the first step.

Seated in the ground with half back supported in his bed is the human. The poor is invaded by hundreds of thoughts:<< Will be okay if i start it? Will he thinks i’m going too fast or i’m being very aggressive? Or even worse, Will he thinks i want to take advantage of him? And what if i am wrong and do something badly? If for that the things don’t go back to the way they were before and i annoy him and lose what we have? I couldn’t live like this and less forgive me for hurting him. But, should i be who takes the reins of this? Well, I am the big, it is supposed to be what is expected of me, isn’t it? But that is what is expected of the biggest it doesn't mean that it has to be like this or to be the correct…>> He can’t look his own face, but the borrower can see him become white meanwhile his thoughts still running his head and they make him even more nervous than he was.

Next to him is the little borrower sitting on his bed. He is a little more determinate that the shy and paralyzed human, but still the ideas and prejudices in his mind don't leave him alone:<< I’m the little here, should i let him take the initiative? Or maybe, could i take the initiative? Our sizes shouldn’t interfere in the decisions or actions that we do… It’s not like if it’s written in somewhere how the relations must work strictly and, neither are a rule unwritten. Further, a human and a borrower together, yes, that breaks with all rule! Nobody should ge tinto our lives and judge how we live it, we will do what we want and the best that suits us!>>.

Then the little fills with courage, anyway, why should he feels ashamed when he always was the one more determined of the two and his partner, the big, always was the more undecided of them? It's not that the human acts like this for their size difference, he always had been like this before, even with those of the same size. Although this situation is new for both, the borrower calms down. In the end, they still are themselves, only that they will take another step in their relationship. Does that have to change their personality or attitude? No, of course not. It will only bring them closer to each other. Even, maybe, with these little steps, the smallest helps the biggest in his fight for overcoming his shame, no longer with the others, but when they are alone.

Of course, he has to be the one who takes the initiative, all for the well-being of his partner. He loves him and he knows him very well, he already does what he wanting to please his request knowing how bad he pass this when the shame hits him. He wants this be a good time for both remember, he wants to help his biggest partner, he wants to be someone for him to lean on, metaphorically, and he wants to protect him of everything, even if he is small, the least he can do he will do; but, above all, the least he wants, is that the culprit of that his smile disappear be he. He could never forgive himself!

Free of any thought, the borrower throws himself determined, without hesitating in the least, to the lips of his boyfriend, who is still lost in his thoughts and he doesn't realize the movement of his little boyfriend. Just when the borrower plants his tiny lips in the human’s lower lip, this is taken by suprise and he escapes him a small gasp, barely audible, but high enough for the borrower to hear it. The little one laughs a little bit for the moment, also before the reaction who thinks that it is very adorable by the big and for the pinch of shame that invades himself. Then he closes his minuscule eyes and just leave that his tiny lips feel his boyfriend's big and fluffy lips .

When the human realizes what happens quickly try to relax, closes his eyes and lets everything happens by own account. Just in that instant, any negative thoughts that invaded his head disappears and, simply, he gets carried away for the moment. Although he is still nervous and his shame can see to kilometres, he gently puts one hand on the bed and another behind her miniature boyfriend, which thanks with a simple gesture to settle closer to him, in his hand and his lips. This little act makes him jump his heart that floods his whole body with a warm feeling. The little one places a hand, the better he can, in one of the cheeks of the human and one leaves him to rest right over on his lips.

It is an indescribable feeling for both. Although the borrower's lips are so small, the human can still feel them there, and his little hands stroking where he left them. The little one can feel the heat to emanate from his boyfriend's swollen lips while his hand cradles him closer to him. The two had never felt so attached to each other. Although the borrower obviously is surrounded totally for the human and is the one who is most attached to him physically, the human too feels equally united, although physically it is impossible at the same level as the little one, but have the whole body of his tiny boyfriend stuck to him it makes him to feel a familiar feeling. Mentally it is another story, both are at the same emotional level for the other.

It's only been a few seconds and they are still stuck to each other in their kiss. It seems like hours have passed since they started but, even if it were like this, they wouldn’t have complained to continue as they were for longer.

The big one lifts his hand from the bed and uses it to pick up the little one and press him more to his lips. He can feel like his own cheeks get much redder and hot. The shame invades him, makes him feel like he can die anytime, but he doesn't care, this moment he wouldn't change for anything in the world. Happy before this act, the borrower's little heart leaps and he can't help feeling more cheerful and excited than ever. A big smile, that he can't containing more, forms on his tiny lips and he just sticks much more on the lips of his love, spilling all his emotion on them.

The minutes pass and even if he doesn't want, the borrower little by little begins to separate from the big lips. Opens his eyes and looks up to find his boyfriend's look, who looks him with an expression mixed with shame, shock and emotion. But still, the trace of happiness on his face can be picked up. The little boy can’t help but giggle at that expression. That expression that fills all his little body with tenderness. Before the giggle of his boyfriend, the big one wakes up from his trance and gets restless and doesn't know where to look, he only knows that if he looks more at the boy in his hands can give him a heart attack of the nerves he feels right now. The human right now can only think << Oh God. Oh God. What have I done? How am I going to look him in the face now?! >>. But it isn’t as if he will regret the least of having kissed him.

The borrower watches as his beloved partner gets more and more red trying to hide his face, avoiding contact with his eyes. He only can laugh even more at this act.

His human looks at him the best he can while is pouting.

\- Hey, don't laugh at me!

\- Hahaha I'm sorry- He laughs while the tears start to come out and wipes them off-. But you should see your face.

The human makes a pout much larger while giving him a groan as a complaint while bringing the borrower closer to his face, who keeps laughing. The little one stops laughing and just sits there looking at him, then the human begins to relax a little while also looking at him yet with red cheeks. The two continue to share their gaze while enjoying the moment and the company of the other. Then, a smile forms at the corner of the lips of the two. They can only look at each other for seconds, minutes, with the most tender look they can show the other. They think just protecting the smile of each other and that it never disappears again, since they couldn't never forgive themselves.

Just in that moment, the borrower gets up slowly and goes to the cheek of his beloved and, while closing his eyes, he plants the most affectionate kiss that the human has felt never just under his eye. Before the small act the human closes the eye and can only look at him with the opposite. The borrower simply lets his face rest right where just kissed him and enjoys the moment with his love, when he feels that suddenly a pressure hits him much more to the big cheek. Are his boyfriend's big hands and he can only relax much more where he is. Meanwhile his boyfriend closes the other eye and sighs as he relaxes much more at the warm feeling in his cheek. Never either of them felt as safe just as now.

And to think that this whole situation began with a simple conversation that they just had an hour ago.

\- Hey!- says the borrower while is watching the TV.- Have you ever kissed someone?

The human almost chokes to hear that. He turns to look at his miniature boyfriend and shows his red face that always gives him when he get nervous and the shame invades his body.

\- What what!? 

\- Oh well, is that right now on TV they were kissing and then I wondered, Will he have kissed someone? And I couldn't help asking you.

\- Really? I!? But have you seen me? I am a bunch of nerves! How do you even think it possible that I have kissed someone?! - he says while his cheeks get even redder-.

\- Why not? If you are very adorable- he responds while he makes a kiss gesture on his mouth-.

\- Hey! Don’t do that- makes a pout while he giving him a little push with his index finger on his lips-.

The borrower also makes a pout and then he proposes him it.

\- Then you and I should try it now!

\- N-no-nooo-now!?- he says stuttering.

\- Yes, now- He gives a smile from ear to ear while he closes his eyes-.

\- But I have already told you that I have never kissed someone, Have you kissed someone?

\- No, of course not! How do you want me to have kissed someone if until recently we were my brother and I being kept as pets? 

\- Oh, right. I’m sorry- looks to another side-.

\- Hey, listen! It isn’t your fault- reassures him giving him a soft smile, turning his head a little to the side-. Back to the topic, neither of the two have never kissed anyone, this may be the first time of the two, our first time together- he tells him as a glow forms in his eyes-. Besides, as much as you had kissed a human or I a borrower, this would still be new for both of us, this, because you know, a human and a borrower kissing is different because, well…- stretches his hand pointing to the size of his boyfriend and then his-.

\- Well, yes, you're right about that…- mutters-.

\- Well, that's it! Decided! Kiss Me!- stands up while throw his hands behind his back, pulling a little of his butt out, closing his eyes and putting a kiss gesture on his mouth-.

\- Hey! I already told you not to do that- He laughs while with his index finger touches his chest to sit him again-.

The two share some soft little giggles previously the main act.

##  **A FEW MONTHS LATER.**

Now that they were finally alone in the human's room, the biggest one sits in his bed with the little one in his hands. Finally, with no one around, the borrower tells him to bring him closer to his face. The human with an expression of doubt does as he is told. Right in that moment, the little boy plants a small kiss on the top of his lip, what triggers a wild blush on his boyfriend's face. The borrower can’t avoid a little chuckle at the reaction. He can never get tired of bothering his big boyfriend like this.

\- I'm surprised that after so long still don't get used to this kind of thing without dying of shame- He stops for a moment and gives him a slightly sad look- Or do you not get used to my presence?- the little boyfriend looks at him with puppy eyes-.

While the other avoids the look, he responds.

\- No, is not like that! Is that… I…- Embarrassed, he doesn't know what to answer about this-. You already know how I am!- He said getting more nervous. The words can't get out good of his mouth so he start muttering and stuttering-. I-III-I…

Then the borrower plants another kiss, but this time in his cheek and caresses where he just kissed him.

\- I already know how you are- he tells him as he looks softness at the place where he caresses him-. I just wanted to bother you a little, you're so easy to annoy- continue while raising his face and the eyes of both coincide and gives him a small smile to reassure him-.

Of course he knows how his boyfriend is, It is not that his presence makes him nervous or anything. This kind of love act is what makes him nervous, but he must admit that he has improved a lot from how he was before. Before, the smallest rub that the little one made to the big one would kill him of shame.

The human can only look at him, already a little more relaxed while lets out a small sigh, He smiles very tenderly and brings him to his lips to plant a soft kiss on his little cheek. When it is going to separate, the borrower suddenly sticks even more to his lips, while closes his eyes and gives a kind of hug to that part of the face. Meanwhile the other looks with an expression of surprise at the sudden movement, but he quickly relaxes and only smiles lovingly at this act. His cheeks are red to the fullest, but he thinks that for a little more like that he won't die. After all, he is his boyfriend, in which more he can trust. If not, in who else he will do it?

#  **THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the possible failures ^^’’. It is my first time writing g/t fluff and in English.  
> My Tumblr, Wattpad and deviantart:  
> https://luci-cc-33.tumblr.com/post/188918017361/english-finally-ive-finished-it-sorry-for-my  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/205511658-the-first-kiss  
> https://www.deviantart.com/luci-cc-33/art/The-First-Kiss-819678333


	2. Español

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un One Shot entre un humano y su pequeño novio prestatario y la primera vez de su beso. Los personajes son mios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El inglés no es mi primer idioma, pero voy a escribir el texto tanto en español como en inglés, lo siento por los posibles fallos. También llevo muchos años que no escribo ningún texto y menos en forma de historia, y cuando digo muchos, son muchos.
> 
> Se trata de una historia de chico x chico g/t. Siento que los personajes no tengan nombre aún.

#  **El Primer Beso.**

Por fin el día había llegado, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiese esperado que todo comenzara con un simple comentario y un par de bromas, saben que es el momento. Los chicos están muy nerviosos, un silencio incomodo los invade y no saben qué hacer. Ellos saben que uno tendrá que dar el primer paso.

Sentado en el suelo con media espalda apoyada en su cama se encuentra el humano. Al pobre le invaden ciento de pensamientos: << ¿Estará bien si lo inicio yo? ¿Pensará que voy muy rápido o estoy siendo muy agresivo? O peor aún, ¿pesará que me quiero aprovechar de él? ¿Y si me equivoco y hago algo mal? ¿Si por eso las cosas no vuelven a ser como antes y la fastidio y perdemos lo que tenemos? No podría vivir así y menos perdonarme hacerle daño. Pero, ¿debo ser yo quien lleve las riendas de esto? Bueno, soy el grande, se supone que eso es lo que se espera de mí, ¿no? Pero que sea lo que se espera del más grande no significa que tenga que ser así o sea lo correcto…>>. Él no puede ver su propia cara, pero el prestatario puede verlo ponerse blanco mientras sus pensamientos siguen recorriendo su cabeza y lo ponen aún más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Junto a él se encuentra el pequeño prestatario sentado en su cama. Él está un poco más decidido que el vergonzoso y paralizado humano, pero aun así las ideas y prejuicios en su mente no le dan cuartel: Yo soy el pequeño aquí, ¿debería dejar que él de el paso? O tal vez, ¿podría yo dar el paso? Nuestros tamaños no deberían interferir en las decisiones o acciones que hacemos… No es cómo si esté escrito en algún lado como deben funcionar las relaciones estrictamente, y tampoco son una norma no escrita. Además, un humano y un prestatario juntos, ¡eso sí que rompe con toda norma! ¡Nadie debe meterse en nuestras vidas y juzgar como las vivimos, nosotros haremos lo que nos de la gana y lo que mejor nos convenga!>>.

Entonces el pequeño se llena de valor, de todos modos, ¿por qué debería de sentir vergüenza cuando él siempre fue el más decidido de los dos y su compañero el grande siempre fue el más indeciso de ellos? No es que el humano actuase así por su diferencia de tamaños, él siempre había sido así antes incluso con los de su mismo tamaño. Aunque esta situación es nueva para ambos, el prestatario se tranquiliza. Al fin y al cabo, siguen siendo ellos mismos, solo que van a dar un paso más en su relación. ¿Eso tiene que cambiar la personalidad o actitud de ellos? No, claro que no. Solo los acercará más el uno al otro. Incluso puede que, con estos pequeños pasos, el más pequeño ayude al más grande en su lucha por superar su vergüenza, ya no con los demás, sino cuando estén ellos dos solos.

Claro, él tiene que ser quién de el paso, todo por el bienestar de su compañero. Lo quiere y lo conoce muy bien, ya hace mucho queriendo complacer su petición sabiendo lo mal que lo pasa cuando la vergüenza le golpea. Quiere que este sea un buen momento para ambos recordar, quiere ayudar a su compañero más grande, quiere ser alguien en el que se pueda apoyar, metafóricamente, y quiere protegerlo de todo, aunque sea pequeño, lo mínimo que pueda hacer lo hará; pero, sobre todo, lo que menos quiere, es que el culpable de que su sonrisa desaparezca sea él. ¡Nunca podría perdonárselo!

Libre de cualquier pensamiento, el prestatario se lanza decidido, sin vacilar lo más mínimo, a los labios de su novio, quien sigue perdido en sus pensamientos y no se da cuenta del movimiento de su pequeño novio. Justo cuando el prestatario planta sus pequeños labios en el labio inferior del humano, este es tomado por sorpresa y se le escapa un pequeño grito ahogado, apenas audible, pero lo suficientemente alto para que el prestatario lo oiga. El pequeño se ríe un poco por el momento, también ante la reacción que piensa que es muy adorable por parte del grande y por la pizca de vergüenza que le invade. Entonces cierra sus minúsculos ojos y simplemente deja que sus pequeños labios sientan los grandes y mullidos labios de su novio.

Cuando el humano se da cuenta de lo que sucede rápidamente intenta relajarse, cierra sus ojos y deja que todo ocurra por cuenta propia. Justo en ese instante, cualquier pensamiento negativo que invadió su cabeza desaparece, y simplemente se deja llevar por el momento. Aunque aún sigue nervioso y su vergüenza se pode ver a kilómetros, él suavemente pone una mano sobre la cama y otra detrás de su novio en miniatura, el cual lo agradece con un simple gesto de acomodarse más junto a él, en su mano y sus labios. Este pequeño acto le provoca un salto en su corazón que inunda todo su cuerpo de una sensación cálida. El pequeño coloca una mano, lo mejor que puede, en uno de los cachetes del humano y una la deja descansar justo encima de sus labios.

Es una sensación indescriptible para ambos. Aunque los labios del prestatario son tan pequeños el humano aún puede sentirlos ahí, y sus pequeñas manos acariciando donde las ha dejado. El pequeño puede sentir el calor emanar de los hinchados labios de su novio mientras su mano lo acuna más cerca de él. Los dos nunca se habían sentido tan unido el uno al otro. Aunque el prestatario obviamente está rodeado totalmente por el humano y es el que más pegado está a él físicamente, el humano también se siente igual de unido, aunque físicamente era imposible al mismo nivel que el pequeño, pero tener todo el cuerpo de su minúsculo novio pegado a él le hacia sentir un sentimiento familiar. Mentalmente era otra historia, los dos estaban al mismo nivel emocional por el otro.

Han pasado solo unos segundos y aún siguen pegados el uno al otro en su beso. Pare que han pasado horas desde que empezaron, pero, aunque fuese así, no se hubiesen quejado de seguir como estaban por más tiempo.

El grande de los dos levanta su mano de la cama y la usa para recoger al pequeño y presionarlo más a sus labios. Puede sentir como sus propios cachetes se ponen mucho más rojos y calientes, la vergüenza lo invade hace que sienta que puede morir en cualquier momento, pero le da igual, este momento no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Feliz ante este acto, el pequeño corazón del prestatario da un brinco, y no puede evitar sentirse más alegre y emocionado que nunca. Una gran sonrisa que no puede impedir contener más se forma en sus diminutos labios y simplemente se pega mucho más en los labios de su amor, derramando toda su emoción en ellos.

Los minutos pasan y aunque no quiera, el prestatario poco a poco empieza a separarse de los grandes labios. Abre los ojos y mira arriba para encontrar la mirada de su novio, quien lo mira con una expresión mezclada entre vergüenza, shock y emoción. Pero aun así se puede recoger el rastro de felicidad que hay en su cara. El pequeño no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante esa expresión. Esa expresión que llena de ternura todo su pequeño cuerpo. Ante la risita de su novio, el grande despierta de su trance y se pone inquieto y no sabe a dónde dirigir la mirada, solo sabe que si mira más al chico que esta entre sus manos puede darle un ataque al corazón de los nervios que siente ahora mismo. El humano ahora mismo solo puede pensar << Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? ¡¿Cómo voy a mirarlo a la cara ahora?!>>. Pero no es como si se arrepentirá lo más mínimo de haberlo besado.

El prestatario mira como su querida pareja se pone más y más rojo intentando esconder su rosto evitando tomar contacto con su mirada. Solo puede reírse aún más ante este acto.

Su humano lo mira lo mejor que puede mientras hace un puchero.

\- ¡Oye no te rías de mí! - Jajaja, lo siento– se ríe mientras empiezan a salirle lágrimas y se las limpia-. Pero tendrías que verte la cara.

El humano hace un puchero mucho más grande mientras le da un gemido como queja a la vez que acerca más al prestatario a su cara, quien se sigue riendo. El pequeño para de reírse y solo se queda allí sentado mirándolo, entonces el humano empieza a relajarse un poco mientras también lo mira aun con los mofletes rojos. Los dos siguen compartiendo sus miradas mientras disfrutan del momento y de la compañía del otro. Entonces una sonrisa se forma en la comisura de los labios de los dos. Solo pueden mirarse por segundos, minutos, con la mirada más tierna que pueden mostrarle el uno al otro. Piensan en solo proteger la sonrisa del otro y que nunca vuelva a desaparecer, ya que no podrían perdonárselo.

Justo en ese momento el prestatario se levanta lentamente y se dirige junto al cachete de su amado y, mientras cierra sus ojos, le planta el beso más tierno que el humano ha sentido nunca junto debajo de su ojo. Ante el pequeño acto el humano cierra el ojo y solo puede mirarlo con el contrario. El prestatario simplemente deja descansar su cara justo donde le acaba de besar y disfruta del momento junto su amor, cuando siente que de repente una presión lo pega mucho mas al gran cachete. Son las grandes manos de su novio y solo puede relajarse mucho más en donde esta. Mientras tanto su novio cierra el otro ojo y da un suspiro mientras se relaja mucho más ante la sensación cálida en su cachete. Nunca ninguno de los dos se sintió tan seguro justo como ahora.

Y pensar que toda esta situación comenzó por una simple conversación que tuvieron hace apenas una hora.

\- ¡Oye! - dice el prestatario mientras mira a la tele-. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

El humano casi se atraganta al oír eso. Se gira para mirar a su novio en miniatura y le muestra su cara roja que siempre le da cuando se pone nervioso y la vergüenza invade su cuerpo.

\- ¿¡Qué que!?

\- Oh, bueno, es que justo ahora en la tele se estaban besando y entonces me pregunté, ¿él habrá besado a alguien? Y no pude evitar preguntártelo. 

\- ¿En serio? ¿¡Yo!? ¿Pero tu me has visto? ¡Soy un manojo de nervios! ¿¡Cómo crees siquiera posible que YO haya besado a alguien?!- le dijo mientras sus cachetes se ponían aún más rojos. 

\- ¿Por qué no? Si eres muy adorable- le responde mientras le pone morritos. 

\- ¡Oye! No hagas eso- hace un puchero mientras le da un empujoncito con su dedo índice en sus labios-.

El prestatario también hace un puchero y entonces se lo propone.

\- ¡Entonces deberíamos probarlo tú y yo ahora! 

\- ¿¡A-aa-ahora!?- dice tartamudeando-.

\- Si, ahora- Le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras cierra sus ojitos-. 

\- Pero ya te he dicho que nunca he besado a alguien, ¿tu has besado a alguien? 

\- ¡No, claro que no! ¿Como quieres que haya besado a alguien si hasta hace nada solo éramos mi hermano y yo siendo mantenidos como mascotas? 

\- Oh, cierto. Lo siento- mira hacia otro lado-.

\- ¡Eh, oye! No es tu culpa- le tranquiliza dándole una suave sonrisa, girando un poco a un lado su cabecita-. Volviendo al tema, ninguno de los dos ha besado nunca a nadie, esta puede ser la primera vez de los dos, nuestra primera vez juntos- le dice mientras se forma un brillo en sus ojos-. Además, por mucho que tu hubiese besado a un humano o yo a un prestatario esto seguiría siendo nuevo para los dos, porque ya sabes, un humano y un prestatario besándose es diferente porque, bueno…- estira su mano señalando el tamaño de su novio y luego el suyo-. 

\- Bueno, sí, en eso tiene razón…- murmura-.

\- ¡Pues ya está! ¡Decidido! ¡Bésame! - se levanta mientras hecha sus manos detrás de su espalda, sacando un poco se su trasero hacia afuera, cerrando sus ojos y le poniéndole morritos-. 

\- ¡Oye! Ya te dije que no hicieras eso- se ríe mientras con el dedo índice toca su pecho para sentarlo de nuevo.

Los dos comparten unas pequeñas risitas suaves antes del acto principal.

##  **UN PAR DE MESES DESPUÉS**

Ahora que se habían quedado solos por fin en el cuarto del humano, el más grande se sienta en su cama con el pequeño entre sus manos. Por fin sin nadie alrededor, el prestatario le indica que lo acerque a su cara. El humano con una expresión de duda hace como se le indica. Justo en ese momento el pequeño le planta un pequeño beso en la parte superior de sus labios, lo que desencadena un salvaje sonrojo en el rostro de su novio. El prestatario no puede evitar una pequeña risita ante la reacción. Jamás podrá cansarse de fastidiar así a su gran novio.

\- Me sorprende que después de tanto tiempo aun no te acostumbres a este tipo de cosas sin morir de vergüenza- para por un momento y le da una mirada un poco triste-. ¿O es que no te acostumbras de mi presencia? -. el pequeño novio le mira con ojos de cordero degollado.

Mientras el otro evita la mirada le responde.

\- ¡No, no es eso! Es que… Yo…- Avergonzado no sabe que responder ante esto-. ¡Ya sabes como soy! - Dijo poniéndose más nervioso. Las palabras no consiguen salir bien de su boca así que empieza a murmurar y tartamudear-. Y-yyo-yo…

Entonces el prestatario planta otro beso, pero esta vez en su cachete y acaricia done le acaba de besar.

\- Ya se como eres- le dice mientras mira con ternura el sitio donde le acaricia-. Solo quería molestarte un poco, eres tan fácil de fastidiar- continua mientras levanta la cara y los ojos de ambos coinciden y le da una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo-.

Claro que sabe como es su novio, no es que su presencia lo ponga nervioso ni nada. Este tipo de actos amorosos es lo que le pone nervioso, pero ha de admitir que ha mejorado mucho de como era antes. Antes el más pequeño roce que realizara el pequeño al grande lo mataría de vergüenza.

El humano solo puede mirarlo, ya un poco más relajado mientras suelta un pequeño suspiro, sonríe muy tiernamente y lo acerca a sus labios para plantarle un suave beso en su pequeño cachete. Cuando se va a separar el prestatario de repente se pega aún más a sus labios, mientras cierra los ojos y le da una especie de abrazo a esa parte de la cara. Mientras tanto el otro mira con una expresión de sorpresa ante el repentino movimiento, pero rápidamente se relaja y solo sonríe amorosamente ante este acto. Sus mofletes están rojos a más no poder, pero piensa que por un poco más así no se va a morir. Al fin y al cavo es su novio, en el que más puede confiar, si no, ¿en quién más lo hará?

#  **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento los posibles fallos ^^’’. Es mi primera vez escribiendo g/t y fluff.  
> Mi Tumblr, Wattpad y deviantart:  
> https://luci-cc-33.tumblr.com/post/188918017361/english-finally-ive-finished-it-sorry-for-my  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/205072686-el-primer-beso  
> https://www.deviantart.com/luci-cc -33 / art / The-First-Kiss-819678333


End file.
